HateFueled Passion
by HeavyMetalSlasher
Summary: Phil hates Jeff. Jeff hates Phil. Or so Phil thinks. Slash! Smut! For Cal-Wills!


Title: Hate-Filled Passion

Pairing: Jeff/Punk

Summary: Phil hates Jeff. Jeff hates Phil. Or so Phil thinks. Slash! Smut!

**Slash warning! Don't like, don't read!**

This is for the wonderful Cal-Wills, who made me an amazing Junk video in return for a fic. She is an awesome writer and video-maker and she deserves this, so Cal, I really hope you like this! Go check out her videos on Youtube, her channel is called StraightEdgedChaos!

Phil walked through the corridor after his match, head throbbing. He didn't mind facing The Undertaker, he was always up for a challenge, but Mark had tombstoned him good and now Phil found himself in need of a large bag of ice and some aspirin.

Continuing on his way to his locker room, Phil himself wondering whether Mark was always that tough on his opponents or if he had been especially hard on him because Phil had hurt Mark's precious little rainbow-haired pixie, Jeff fucking Hardy.

At the thought of Jeff, Phil let out a growl. He hated the stupid bastard with a passion. He was ugly, dumb, a horrible wrestler, plus he was a fucking drug addict who always managed to get his job back after Vince suspended him. How exactly, Phil would never know. He also could never figure out why so many people flocked to see the multi-colored dickhead in the first.

Phil shook his head. Another one of life's many mysteries.

Just then Phil slammed into someone, causing him to stumble a bit and his already injured head to throb even more.

"Ugh, sorry. I-" Phil looked up and his expression immediately turned sour.

Before him stood the man that Phil hated the most. Jeff Hardy.

"Actually, on second thought, I'm not sorry." Phil hissed.

Jeff, who had been talking with Adam, let out a growl of his own at the sight of the Straight Edge Superstar.

The Rated-R Superstar, seeing that this was clearly going to turn into something ugly, proceeded to nudge Jeff, give him a nod, and take his leave.

"Will you watch where your going next time, asshole?" Jeff said, his voice as sharp as knives.

"Well excuse me Mr. Enigmatic Fuckface! My head hurts so damn bad from your fuck buddy Mark's tombstone that I couldn't tell whether you were an actually wrestler or just some drug-dealing fag! Looks like you're neither. Just a washed up has-been. But still a drug addict none the less." Phil gave Jeff a smirk and began to walk away.

This made Jeff's blood boil. Phil dared to call him a fucking drug addict! Yes, he had been in the past. He would admit that to anyone. But he had been clean for a good year and a half and everyone knew it. He was damn proud of himself for defeating his addiction and that was not something he'd kept to himself. So Phil was calling something he wasn't. And the pissed him off.

Grabbing one of Phil's arms, he jerked the slightly smaller man back and slammed him against the wall as hard as he possibly could.

"Ow! What the hell you assfuck! Get your dirty-ass fucking hands off me you fag!" Phil yelled. He strained against Jeff's hands, which had Phil's wrists pinned above his head.

Jeff leaned in close to Phil, mashing their noses against each other. The elder of the two bared his teeth, his pointy canines showing as he let out a snarl.

"You call me a fucking drug addict or a fucking fag again, and I'm going to squeeze your throat so damn hard, your fucking eyeballs will pop out of that ugly god-damned of yours!" Jeff yelled.

Several people stopped to see where the yelling was coming from, but most knew well enough how much Jeff and Phil hated each other so they continued with their business knowing the two superstars weren't going stop fighting if someone intervened. Keeping their heads on their shoulders and where they should be was more important.

Phil merely smirked, unafraid of the younger Hardy's anger. Licking his lips, he formed the words and whispered, just loud enough that Jeff could hear him,

"You're a fucking drug addict."

For a split second, everything was quiet, just like the calm before a storm.

Then, Jeff snapped.

He let go of one of Phil's wrists and used his free hand to punch the smaller man square in the side of the face. Phil's head snapped to one side roughly, his jaw making a loud popping sound.

Phil was a bit surprised at Jeff's strength. The last time they had fought in a real match had been almost a year ago, and Phil didn't know the other man had grown so strong.

'Hmm...Druggie Boy's gotten stronger. No matter.'

Phil reached a leg up to kick Jeff but the Rainbow-Haired Warrior had a grip around his ankle in a flash.

Phil growled and Jeff smirked.

"You better let me go right now you little fairy!" Phil hissed.

Jeff's eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed Phil's shoulders, digging his nails into Phil's shoulder blades. Phil yelped as Jeff half-pulled, half-dragged him across the hallway and into his locker room.

Jeff shoved Phil inside and turned to close the door. When he turned back, he was rewarded with a kick in the gut, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. He looked up to find Phil smirking down at him. Letting out another ferocious snarl, he was back on his feet in an instant and tackled Phil in one swift movement.

They both landed hard on the cement floor, Phil especially, his already hurting head snapping roughly against the hard surface.

Jeff landed on top of him, their bodies pressed together. Opening his eyes, Jeff realized how close he and Phil really were and thought of something that would really piss off his rival.

Leaning down, Jeff smashed his lips against Phil's, causing the man beneath to begin to squirm and struggle.

Phil actually tasted quite good. Like a cross between mint and Pepsi, this, to Jeff's surprise, was a good combination.

But what Jeff didn't expect was for Phil to bite his lip. Letting out a yell, Jeff roughly backhanded Phil across the face for his actions.

"Hey! Dumbass! You do not bite me! You're the one who got yourself into this! You called me a drug addict and a fag! So take your punishment like a goddamn man!" Jeff practically spit venom in Phil's face.

Phil licked his lips and froze. Something inside him refused to fight anymore. He didn't know what it was exactly, but his limbs just would not move. It was like he was barely in control of his body anymore. Thinking, Phil licked his lips. He couldn't push the feeling of Jeff's lips on his far enough away to do anything.

Truth be told, he kind of liked being kissed by Jeff and he had called him a drug addict and a fag, which warranted Jeff to retaliate. Not that he would admit that out loud. He still hated the younger Hardy with a passion.

Studying Phil's expression, Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with you Brooks? You always have something to say." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest as he planted his weight on Phil's stomach.

"Say something!" He demanded, wanting to know what cat had the Straight Edge Savior's tongue.

Phil's eyes widened a bit, as he felt a certain organ of his begin to make it's presence known. This was embarrassing enough, why did it happen that he had to get a serious hard on while his worst enemy was sitting right on top of him?

Phil gulped and looked up into Jeff's eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice.

For a moment, Phil thought he was in the clear. Jeff didn't seem to notice Phil's little problem that happened to be growing larger by the second. Or, at least so he thought.

Just then, recognition crossed Jeff's face as he felt a certain hard appendage poking the inside of his thigh. He looked down at Phil and smirked.

"Aw, is little Philly hard? Hard for the big bad, faggy, drug addict, Jeff Hardy? Huh?" Jeff cooed, running a finger over Phil's cheek. Phil bit his lip ring before sucking it into his mouth and letting out a clearly irritated growl.

"Still lost for words Phillip? Hmm, seems like I'm not the only fag anymore." Jeff grinned, playing with a strand of Phil's hair.

"Jeff, what are you going to do to me?" You could hear the fear and nervousness beginning to creep into Phil's voice.

Jeff leaned down next to Phil's ear and whispered,

"Nothing you don't want me to do."

He then began to lap at the tattoo behind Phil's ear, earning a gasp from the man beneath him.

Phil felt himself shiver at Jeff's words. The High Flyer had such a sexy voice. It was husky and soft with a uniquely southern twang that made him very desirable.

Phil briefly wondered why he'd never noticed this about Jeff before but then he remembered, oh yeah, he'd been too busy hating the guy.

He still didn't like Jeff, but right now getting rid of his raging hard on was his top priority.

"What do you want me to do Philly?" Jeff murmured, licking the shell of Phil's ear.

Quietly, Phil whispered back,

"I want you to do bad things to me Jeff."

The elder man sat up with a smirk, running a hand over Phil's cheek.

"I can do that Phil. But there's one thing you have to do first. Very minor, but still very, very important." Jeff stated and gave Phil a wink.

Phil gulped, wondering if he should just demand for Jeff to let him up and leave with a huge erection or he could stay here and see if the Enigma lived up to his cocky attitude.

Needless to say, his desire to relieve himself of the growing ache in his cock won over.

Letting out a sigh, Phil looked up into Jeff's emerald eyes as the other man watched for his answer, he muttered,

"What do I have to do?"

Jeff smiled, "Oh, it's easy. You just have to say something."

"Okay, what do I have to say?" Phil asked.

"You just have to admit that you are my very own, personal, bitch." Jeff put much emphasis on the last word, his eyes flashing with sudden seriousness.

Phil slowly nodded, wondering why he was going along with this, but then he remembered how hard he was and decided that it would be worth it in the end.

Because if Jeff fucked up, Phil was going to fuck him up.

"So you're going to do it?" Jeff asked.

Phil nodded again. Jeff smirked.

"Now say it." The older man whispered, grinning down at Phil.

Growling, Phil had to force himself to mutter,

"I'm your bitch."

"What? I didn't hear you." Jeff smirked as he toyed with Phil's hair, knowing exactly how to piss off The Voice of the Voiceless.

"I'm your bitch Jeff! I'm your bitch!" Phil hissed, glaring at Jeff.

If looks could kill, Jeff would have been dead.

"Good boy." Jeff patted Phil's cheek.

With a growl, Phil grabbed Jeff's and glared at him, letting him know that he hadn't fully submitted.

"Oh, you're feisty." Jeff leaned down, their lips mere millimeters apart. "I like feisty." He whispered seductively.

With that he claimed Phil's mouth as his own. The younger of the two moaned from deep in his chest against Jeff's lips.

The Rainbow-Haired Warrior tasted like peppermint, sugar, and...Skittles? He'd heard that the older man loved the candy but it was like his saliva was coated with it.

Oddly, it was delicious.

Phil opened his mouth and Jeff's tongue slipped inside. Groaning, their tongues tangled, sliding against each other.

Phil had never been kissed like this before, not by any woman, not even Beth.

Gently, Jeff suckled on Phil's tongue and the other man almost came in his trunks.

Letting go of that sweet tongue, Jeff settled for suckling on Phil's bottom lip, licking at the lip piercing.

Pulling back, Jeff rid Phil of the shirt he had put on after his match.

Taking a moment, Jeff took in Phil's appearance. The inked skin, beautifully muscled chest and stomach. He was attractive, Jeff would admit that, but the guy was still his enemy none the less.

Leaning down Jeff took one of Phil's nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. Phil let out a needy whimper as Jeff swirled his barbell piercing around the hardening mound of flesh.

Jeff looked up at Phil and smirked at his pleasure-filled expression.

"You like that, bitch? Does it feel good?" Jeff cooed and Phil nodded.

Smiling, Jeff latched onto the other nipple and bit down hard, causing Phil to cry out.

"So you like pain Philly? Is that what you like?" Phil nodded furiously as Jeff licked at the bite mark.

Moving south, Jeff placed kisses all along Phil's stomach, nipping and nibbling at the soft skin.

When Jeff reached the top of Phil's trunks, he looked up at the other man expectantly, wanting him to beg for it.

Phil could read this in Jeff's eyes. Carefully, he opened his mouth to plead,

"Please Jeff. I'm your bitch. Please suck me!"

At this, Jeff licked his lips and smirked. He took his shirt off before settling himself between Phil's legs. Devilish smile in place, Jeff slowly slipped off Punk's trunks inch by inch. By the now, the Straight Edge Savior was getting impatient.

"Jesus Jeff! Hurry the hell up!" In a second, Jeff had Phil by the hair, jerking it hard, causing the slightly smaller man to let out a shrill cry.

"You are my bitch! You beg and beg only! I will do what I want with you! Which means, I go at my own pace! Is that clear? If not, I can just leave you here that very bad case of blue balls!" Jeff snarled in his face.

Phil let out a growl. Jeff slapped him across face for this.

"Behave!" The older man hissed.

Finally, Phil gave up on protesting and hissed back, "I'll behave."

"Good." Jeff replied. With one final tug he let go of Phil's hair, Jeff pulled off Phil's trunks the rest of the way off in a flash, throwing them aside.

Phil's hard cock sprang to life, the head already leaking precum.

"You know, most guys wear underwear under their trunks while their in the ring. You do know that, right?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at Phil's lack of underwear.

"It's not as comfy that way. Oh well if the crowd gets see some ass. Its not like they don't want to see it in the first place." Phil pointed out. His fingers strayed down to his crotch, rubbing little circles around the base of his cock.

Pushing Phil's hand away, Jeff leaned down and gently blew on the tip, causing Phil to whimper.

"Please Jeff. I don't care what you do; just get me off, please!" The sound of the other man's begging voice was just what Jeff had been waiting for.

He licked the head, taking the salty-sweet taste of the precum. He then trailed his tongue down the side of Phil's cock, all the way down to the base where he nipped at Phil's balls.

Phil had begun to squirm, wishing for Jeff to take him in his mouth already. He was beginning to get so hard it hurt.

Just then Jeff bit down on the tender flesh of his inner thigh, and Phil let a yelp, feeling himself grow even harder, if possible. And the feeling of Jeff lapping gently at the mark he'd made was driving him insane.

Finally, Jeff took the head in his mouth and sucked hard. Phil mewled, his nails digging into Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff held the back of Phil's knees as he sucked him, making sure the other man didn't buck his hips. He wasn't getting anything unless Jeff said so.

Carefully, Jeff began to suck in everything Phil had. He slowly swirled his tongue around Phil's length, making the younger man moan, his piercing driving the younger man nuts.

Suddenly Jeff deep-throated Phil, making him scream out as Jeff's fingernails dug harshly into his fair skin.

Phil could feel it. He was close. This angered him a bit. If he came now, Jeff would taunt him about it, how came like a teenage who'd just gotten blown for the first time. That was the last thing he needed.

Letting out a growl, Phil held himself back, fighting the urge to cum.

Sensing Phil's approaching orgasm, Jeff let go of the other man's dick with an audible _pop!_

Standing up, Jeff stood over Phil.

"Get up!" He ordered.

Phil did as he was told and faced Jeff.

"Lockers now." Phil turned and walked over to the lockers.

Jeff licked his lips like a lion eyeing an injured deer.

"Turn around, bend over and spread 'em bitch." Jeff smirked, his normally emerald eyes clouded dark green with desire.

Phil did as he was instructed. He turned to face the lockers, leaned over slightly, placing two hands on the cold metal and spread his legs to reveal his tight pucker.

Phil shook his hips teasingly, beginning to actually enjoy himself. He realized that the more time went by, the more he wanted Jeff to fuck him senseless.

And it wasn't because of his swollen cock either.

"Finally listening to me bitch? Good. Just for that, you get a little reward." Jeff smirked to himself as he thought about Phil's 'gift.'

A gift? Alright, he could deal with whatever Jeff dished out.

What Phil didn't expect though, was to feel a certain Charismatic Enigma's tongue running over his virgin hole.

Jumping in surprise, a moan escaped Phil's lips.

He'd never felt so much pleasure all at once. Mewls and whines continued to pierce the silence as Jeff ravished Phil's tight pink pucker.

Jeff seemed to enjoy pleasuring Phil as well. He licked and suckled the sweet hole, all the while his fingers massaging Phil's right cheek.

Leaning against the lockers for support, Phil fought to keep himself from cumming.

"Jeff-Jeff...Gonna cum...Gonna cum so fucking hard if you keep doing that..." Phil whimpered.

Snarling Jeff stood, spinning Phil around and slamming him back against the lockers. Jeff roughly grabbed the base of Phil's cock, effectively keeping the other man from cumming.

"Don't you dare cum! You are my bitch! Bitches don't get to cum until I say so! Got it?" Jeff yelled, letting Phil know he was done being generous.

Phil nodded but couldn't fight back the whine that slipped past his lips.

"Does that mean you're ready for me to fuck you, bitch? Is that right?" Jeff pecked Phil's lips as he said this, sliding his warm tongue over the pretty swollen lips.

Groaning, Phil nodded, his hand straying down to rub Jeff through his jeans.

Pleasure crossed Jeff's face for moment before disappearing. Phil was the bitch here. Not him.

"Good, but first," Jeff grabbed Phil's shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees.

Phil looked up at him and licked his lips, already beginning to realize what Jeff had in mind.

He couldn't wait to taste Jeff's cock.

"Take them off. Now." Jeff growled, referring to his jeans and boxers. Phil immediately began to undo the belt, his fingers fumbling with the button and zipper, rushing to get them off. In no time Jeff's pants were around his ankles and his boxers soon followed.

Phil swallowed audibly as Jeff's large cock appeared before him, swollen and leaking precum. Jeff smirked as he saw Phil's wide-eyed expression. Jeff's cock was huge! 10 inches of pure, hard manhood. Phil licked his lips, excitement building up inside him.

Stepping out and kicking his clothes away, Jeff reached down and grabbed a handful of Phil's precious black locks.

"Do you want to suck me off bitch? Is that what you want?" Jeff asked, his tone daring Phil to say no.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Jeff twisted the fistful of Phil's hair and gave it a hard tug.

"Yes Jeff, I want to suck your big cock so, so much." Phil begged his voice a needy whine.

Satisfied, Jeff smirked once more.

"Do it then." He let go Phil's hair and waited for the other man to begin.

He'd never done this before. He'd barely ever done anything like this before with a girl. But how hard could it be? Plus, Jeff would murder him if he didn't do it.

But maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing...

Phil just decided to go with the flow and do what came natural.

Leaning forward, Phil's tongue darted out and licked up Jeff's slickness.

Phil let out a groan, loving the sweet taste that was Jeff.

Being a little bolder, Phil took the large, mushroomed head into his mouth.

A soft moan came from above him, letting him know that he must be doing something right.

Suckling on the head, Phil reached down to massage Jeff's balls.

Jeff let out a grunt, only motivating Phil to pleasure him more.

Taking more of Jeff into his mouth, he swallowed around the length. He reached down and began to stroke the base as he sucked around the upper half of Jeff's engorged manhood.

Phil was doing well, much better than Jeff would have originally thought. For a 'straight' man, he could sure suck cock like a pro.

Jeff had picked a good bitch.

But all bitches were meant to be played with. And Jeff had an idea in mind that he was dying to put into play.

Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of hair on either side of Phil's head. The smaller man paid him no mind, continuing to suck him off like a good little bitch.

Jeff smirked. This was going to be fun.

Tightening his grip on Phil's hair, Jeff pulled hard, causing to Phil to deep-throat him.

Phil gagged hard, feeling the head of Jeff's cock hit the back of his throat. He hadn't expected that.

Phil gagging around his throbbing length, Jeff's eyes rolled back in his head. He let out animalistic growl as he came, shooting his load down Phil's awaiting throat.

Jeff shot stream after stream into Phil's mouth. The Straight Edge Savior swallowed as much the sweet essence as he possibly could. Jeff pulled out of his mouth and some of his cum spilled out of Phil's mouth and trailed down his chin.

Jeff looked down and smiled at Phil's cum-covered face. He looked good like that.

Reaching up, Phil gathered some of the musky liquid on his fingers and stuck them in his mouth, sucking on them loudly.

The sound began to bring Jeff's softened cock back to life.

"Up. Now." Jeff ordered. Phil stood like he was told, still cleaning the cum off his face.

"Bench. Bend yourself over and prepare to get the fucking of a lifetime bitch." Jeff growled.

Phil walked over to the small bench in the locker room, shaking his hips teasingly as he went. Leaning over, he spread his legs like a good little bitch. He stroked himself a few times, attempting to sooth the ache of his cock just a bit.

"You touch yourself again and there will be hell to pay!" Came Jeff's snarl. Phil obeyed, trying to imagine what Jeff would to him if he didn't listen.

He shivered at the thought.

Jeff came up behind him, rubbing the head of his cock against Phil's tight asshole.

"Do you wanna get fucked Philly? Is that what you want?" Jeff cooed, slapping Phil's ass for good measure.

Phil nodded and whimpered, "Yes."

"Since you were so mean at first, you don't get any prep. Mean bitches that misbehave don't deserve any prep." Phil could hear the smirk in Jeff's voice as he said this.

Phil didn't care. He wanted it rough.

Giving Phil's ass one last hard smack, Jeff slammed into the other man without warning, causing Phil to cry out.

Considering he had never been penetrated before, he felt a considerable amount of pain but the pain only made him want Jeff that much more.

Moaning, Phil pushed back, groaning when Jeff slid deeper into him.

Jeff gave a grunt, pulling out fully before slamming back into Phil's sweet ass. His cock was beginning to get coated with Phil's blood but he didn't care. He pulled out and plunged back in.

Phil could feel himself tearing, blood lubricating Jeff's dick, making the older man slide in and out of him at an amazing pace.

"Harder!" Phil screamed, not caring what the consequences would be that he raised his voice rather than kept quiet like a good little bitch.

He wanted it harder. He wanted it as hard as fucking possible. He wanted to feel it whenever he moved for the next week and be reminded of how good it felt.

Jeff did not punish him though. He instead, granted his request, changing the angle of his thrusts slightly, causing him to slip deeper into Phil and fuck him harder, just as he had requested.

Then Jeff's cock stabbed at Phil's prostate and the younger man cried out, biting down harshly on his lower lip.

Jeff growled, thrusting faster and faster, stabbing Phil's prostate with great force every time he moved.

Phil couldn't take much more. The feeling himself being fucked so good, the sounds the moans that Jeff continued to make, the pleasure was overloading his system.

"J-Jeff...Please...I gonna cum...Need to cum!" Phil screamed out, trying to fight the urge to stroke himself.

"Do you want me to let you cum Phillip?" Jeff snarled, his hips slamming against Phil's again and again.

"Yes!" Phil yelled. He could feel himself begin to tighten. He was going to explode if Jeff didn't get him off soon.

"What are you Phil? Tell me what you are and I'll let you cum!" Jeff declared.

"I'm your bitch!" Phil stated as clearly as he could, knowing very well how true that statement was.

"Good boy." Jeff's hand snaked around and roughly began to stroke Phil's aching manhood.

Within a few moments, Phil came undone, crying out Jeff's name as he came hard.

It doesn't take long for Jeff to follow him into bliss. Grunting, Jeff coated Phil's insides with his cum.

Panting, he pulled out and sat down heavily on the floor. Phil crumpled to the cement in a heap, trying to catch his breath.

Blood and cum seeped from his used hole but Phil didn't care. He felt amazing. He'd never felt his good in his life. He'd also never had such good sex. He closed his eyes, relishing the bliss he felt.

He stirred when he heard Jeff stand and begin to dress himself. Looking up, Phil couldn't deny the pang of sadness that stabbed at his heart.

Jeff was going to leave him. It had just been a one time thing, though Phil found himself longing for more.

Jeff was now fully clothed, gathering his things, preparing to leave.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, Phil called out to him in a weak voice, "Jeff."

The older man stopped and turned back around to face him, "Phil?"

"Is this thing, what ever this is, or was, going to be a one time thing?" Phil asked softly, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his chin on them.

Jeff walked back over to where Phil sat. Crouching down in front of the other man, Jeff looked into his eyes.

Phil licked his lips and ducked his head, fighting the urge to blush.

Chuckling, Jeff grabbed Phil's chin and tipped it up. He gently kissed Phil's lips.

"No. You're my bitch. And a damn good one." Planting one last soft kiss on Phil's lips, Jeff stood without another word and exited the room.

Phil couldn't but smile to himself.

* * *

**Done! Finally! I hope you like this Cal! I tried to make Jeff as arrogant and cocky as possible because I know that's the way you like him! I couldn't think of a better title other than one that is listed, but if I come up with something better, I'll change it. Review please! I worked hard on this. It's over 5,000 words! Woah! Definitely a reason for you to review!**


End file.
